


Phthartic

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "when you can do the things that i can, and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you,"She was Atlas; her duty had been to hold up the world, keep it together. Protect the protectors.In taking the life of the hero, she had failed them.Quinn Clarion is a protector. Not by choice, far from it, but because she is dangerous. The only way to keep everyone safe is compliance, no matter the sacrifice.Peter Parker is a hero, and while that may have been accidental, he has a responsibility to save the people who need him, even if the only way to do so is to break the rules.It's something that Quinn can't understand, but Peter is determined to find the root of why this girl, who to him seems to love so fiercely, is hellbent on causing havoc. He knows that her place in the world is with people like him. People like the Avengers.But you can't be an Avenger with nothing to avenge.
Comments: 1





	Phthartic

**Author's Note:**

> hello, please be warned i have absolutely no idea where this is going but enjoy, i guess? first part is very short but they won't all be i swear  
> also,  
> TW // major character death

Word on the street was that Spider-Man was dead. 

They'd found him on roof on the outskirts of the city in the early hours of the morning, a scene far from glamorous. Hardly a death fit for a hero. 

This wasn't news to Quinn. She had been the very first one to know, and the drying tear tracks across her cheeks only reminded her how much she despised herself for that. The sun was rising painstakingly, she had been staring at it so intensely that she imagined she could see it move, creeping slowly across the inky sky, and its warmth easing the stiffness in her bones. It certainly wasn't a sensation Quinn welcomed; she had been revelling in the numbness that accompanied the bitter February night. Relying on it even, to ward off her own thoughts from passing through her mind.

It was far too bright - the sun - for a day like this. 

From her perch tucked into the corner of a rooftop just twelve or thirteen blocks away from where Spider-Man fought his last battle, Quinn could see people seeping out onto the streets as they heard the news. Their safety net was gone. The beacon of hope in every dire situation no more. And as they covered the streets as far as she could make out, children decked out in costume, teens and adults carrying posters, comic books and toys, the concrete of New York became a flood of red and blue, the weight of their loss crashing down on Quinn's shoulders in a way she could never have anticipated. The air gone from her lungs, winded, she crumpled to the ground, dangerously close to the edge of the roof.

She was Atlas; her duty had been to hold up the world, keep it together. Protect the protectors.

In taking the life of the hero, she had failed them.


End file.
